Long Lost Sisters
by Lilith Volturi
Summary: What happens when Harry Finds out he has TWO sisters in slytherin? Why has he never heard about them before? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything all credit goes to JK Rowling.**

**Lilian Padfoot Potter-Lestrange**

"Sorry I'm…" "Late, yes Miss Lestrange. Very late. I would ask why but I am quite sure I don't want to know." I heard the class around me murmur and felt the eyes of the students burrowing into me. "Sorry, I was in the headmaster's office and… "No excuses, Lilian!" he towered over me as he stood up. I was 5'6" but he was taller. "Professor I brought the summer writing essay you assigned now may I please have the book I requested?" "If…" Of course, always a condition. "you can tell Mister Potter the answer to the question he hasn't answered." I turned to look at my younger brother. He was only my half brother but he didn't know that yet. I laughed. "Something funny, Miss Lestrange?" "Of course but you wouldn't want everyone of these ickle first years in on my secret would you?" "Oh no. Of course you can tell me later." I knew that would work. "Ha. Scared Professor? Where was I oh yes the answer to the question…" I walked over so I was positioned right in front of Harry Potter. "you can find bezoars in the stomach of a goat and they can heal almost any poison." I smiled "It is nice to meet you Harry. My name is Lilian but you can call me Lily." "It was nice to meet you too. I guess." "Lil's lets go we need to get to work, Flitwick assigned that 3 foot essay and…" "Miss Alex I hope you realize you have interrupted my class." "Oh hi Professor I didn't see you there I suspect you have my potion ready for tomorrow and I hope I am assuming correctly?" She smiled at me that wicked grin. Alexandra Lupin-Lestrange was my sister. She was a werewolf and I was a Vampire. Snape and the rest of the teachers knew this as did our godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.


	2. AN

**Ok so this story started out really nice but overtime, no matter how many attempts I made to try to continue it, I failed time and time again. Therefore I have started over and adjusted my characters a little. Here are the basics you need to know to understand the new story:**

**Metamorphmagi are immune to werewolf bites and vampire bites. **

**Lilian Padfoot Potter-Lestrange is the biological sister of the ever famous Harry Potter. Once her biological parents died she was adopted by Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange. Once they were placed in Azkaban, and their wands taken from them, the imperius curse she had been put under was undone. She was found innocent by the MoM (ministry of magic) and placed in the care of Severus snape. A year later she was put in the care of the weasley family and named as Ginevera's godmother. She was then moved again into the care of her own godfather, Remus Lupin, two years later and has been there since.**

**She has a "twin" who was also adopted by Bellatrix Lestrange but nobody knows her original heritage other than she is a pureblood werewolf. Her name is Alexandria Lestrange.**

**She Is a metamorphmagus but she usually keeps her look the same; Black curly hair (like Bellatrix has in OotP and HBP. If you don't know what that looks like than you can go to google and look up Helena Bonham Carter/ Bellatrix Lestrange), bright red eyes that are the same shape as her biological father's, and she has a dark mark that is usually concealed by magic.**

**She usually wears black, silver, green, pink, and black/red plaid. Her favorite color is black.**

**She keeps a tiny vile of amortentia around her neck with a locket that she retrieved from the potter residence in Godric's Hollow.**

**So now you know the basics and I hope you enjoy the new and improved story, "Long Lost Sister."**


	3. Leaving hogwarts

**Lilith: this is my otro personality. It is me and my sissy, Krissey (a.k.a. Alexandria) So I hope you enjoy. This takes place a year before Harry gets his letter.**

leaving Hogwarts.

LILIAN POV

"Sis! Wait!" Alex was trying to catch up to me. We had just finished potions and were getting ready for dinner. We had been at Hogwarts for two weeks. And today was already my last day here.

"Nothing you can say or do is going to change my mind Alex. Remus and I agree that is what's best." I had been tired of dealing with Dumbledore watching my every move and had been chosen to be, as an ELEVEN year old, be the Keeper on the Bulgarian Quidditch team. I had also been accepted at Durmstrang. I was to be the first and the only girl to be accepted to that school. I was going to be staying at the school year-round instead of staying with Remus because he needed to stay where Dumbledore could reach him if anything happened. I had told Alex that I was leaving tomorrow and she had immediately protested.

"Lil's just at least swear that you will keep in touch as often as possible." I laughed.

"I am going to the most up tight, studious, strict wizarding boarding school and you think I will have time to write letters? I won't even be contacting Sev or Remus. Never mind my own sister. If I get a chance over the summer I will come visit you and Andromeda. But I won't promise or swear anything." I snapped. She took a step back, cowering slightly. I heard twin voices come from right behind me.

"So it's true! Little miss Slytherin's Princess is going to Durmstrang? Cool! So what will happen to Her twin?" I turned to fred and george, the other twins in our year. I laughed.

"She will be staying here. Why do you care?" I asked. But of course I knew it wasn't really them who cared. No it was the oldest Weasley boy who worried about me. I didn't know why but he seemed to be more than a little obsessed with me.

"Oh we don't. but Charlie might!" Charlie Weasley was a seventh year. He was also Quidditch captain and Keeper on the Gryffindor quidditch team. "Also if the shoe in for Slytherin's Keeper position leaves then we will easily cream them next year." I laughed. Gryffindor? Cream Slytherin? In their dreams!

"With Flint on our team you don't stand a chance! Especially since next year Charlie won't be here and most of our team will. I believe only the captain is a seventh year this year." I said, a smug smile on my face. But the voice I heard next wiped that smile right off my face.

"Miss Lestrange, I hope you are not bothering these boys _again_." I looked right into Sev's black eyes and smiled.

"Of course not professor. Just informing them that I will be leaving for Durmstrang tomorrow. They worry about me and it would be a shame if that worry caused them to be sent to St. Mungo's. I don't want them going mad, sir. That's all." He smiled and laughed.

"Alright. Oh and good luck at your new school!" he said. Then he turned and walked off.

"How come he only smiles and laughs when you're around? We have been trying to get him to laugh every time we have detention with him! And we never succeed! You know what? Never mind." Fred fumed. Then he and his twin pushed past us and went towards their common rooms.

CHARLIE'S POV

"So are the rumors true George?" I heard Fred asked as they entered our dorm.

"Of course my dear brother. The lesser of the two evil Slytherin Princesses is off to Durmstrang tomorrow." I dropped my book.

"She's not even finishing the year? Why? And I was finally going to ask her out this year! This ruins everything. And next year I will be in Romania so I won't even get to see her for at least a few more years after that!" I began to pace. I had been infatuated with Lilian since those years she had spent at the burrow, helping mom with Ginny.

"Relax. Why are you so worried about it anyway Charlie? She is a Pureblood Slytherin. She should hate your guts and you should hate hers. That is how it is supposed to be. But no you are worried not because you are afraid she will hex you in your sleep but because you think she would say no if you asked her out. God are you really that stupid? Don't answer that." I laughed.

"Hey boys mom sent a letter saying that Lily got a job!" I stared at percy in disbelief. I took the letter.

"It says here that she is going to be playing Keeper for Bulgaria! Isn't that the Veela Team Charlie?" he asked. I looked up and nodded.

"Dang! No wonder she wasn't fazed when we mentioned that she would be missing out on quidditch!" I looked at fred and he shut up.

"We just have to let her go because I am sure a time will come when she will come home." I said.

But as I lay down for bed that night only one thing was going through my head.

Will I ever see her again?


	4. truth and lies

**Lilith: ok so I am doing really well on this whole thing. You guys should be proud of me with how much I have gotten done. This takes place during Harry's fourth year. It starts with The Quidditch cup.**

TRUTH AND LIES

LILIAN POV

"Oh shut up Krum! You are driving me nuts! If you don't shut up now I swear I will hex you!"

I was sick and tired of all his stupid Quidditch facts. I was trying to focus on getting into my quidditch mindset and he was not helping.

"Very vell. I guess I vill go and speak to Captain, oh vait that is you is it not? So I vill stay right here until you vill listen to me." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Not likely to happen Viktor." I said. He stomped off. I smiled to myself. Being a fifteen year old quidditch captain that could perform a mean hex meant people, Viktor included, showed me a lot of respect.

CHARLIE POV

"Relax. She probably isn't even flying for them anymore. It was five years ago. I understand you are nervous Charlie but you shouldn't be. I'm sure they wouldn't let her play against the monsters on Irelands team. Honestly she is 15 almost 16. I wouldn't worry about her."

"Who are you guys talking about?" poor Harry. All those years with muggles must have been terrible.

"A girl who Charlie is obsessed with." i growled at the twins.

"I'm not obsessed. And she has a name. her name is lilian Lestrange. She played keeper for Bulgaria at age eleven. She is also referred to as the,"

"Gem of Durmstrang. The only girl ever accepted into the wizarding school in Bulgaria. She attended Hogwarts for two weeks and then she left." Hermionie said and then of course the twins had to add me to the story.

"Leaving Charlie heartbroken." They chorused. I apparated so that I now stood right behind them and smacked them upside the head.

"Shut up." I said. But it was true. I had never been on a date because I really wanted to date her.

"I guess that would suck. But what is so special about her?" I shook my head. Harry was so naïve.

"I fell in love with her and never had the nerve to tell her. She was my scarlet letter. The one thing I could never had. Oh and she also happen's to be Ginevera's godmother." Ginny scowled.

"Do not use my full name. my name is Ginny." She sneered. I laughed.

"Ok ginny."

We arrived at the Match just in time to hear the names of Bulgaria.

"Volkov, Vulchanov, Diminitrov, Levski, Ivanova, Krum, and their captain, the ever famous… LESTRANGE!!!!!" I looked at the girl who was no older than the twins fly to her position. I tuned everything else out and smiled when she looked over at me. God she was so beautiful. Bill brought me back from my fantasies with a sharp smack on the back of the head.

"Stop drooling over the Keeper!" he said.

LILIAN POV

"IRELAND WINS! KRUM CATCHES THE SNITCH BUT IRELAND WINS!!!" I heard it called. It was over. I landed carefully on the ground and I was immediately greeted by the veela's. their apologetic looks meant for me and not Krum.

We all went up to the Minister's box and that was when I saw him. I ditched my team after shaking hands with the Irish. He wasn't looking at me but I could fix that easily.

"Miss me much? I missed you very much. I think you should know I vill be visiting your family for the rest of the summer." I whispered in his ear. He turned around and smiled. He took my hand and placed a kiss to the back of it. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Only then did the other weasley's recognize me.

"LILY!!!" ginny screamed. I gave her a hug.

"Hey baby girl! Oh my you have grown so much! It's so nice to see you! Look, I figured out how to change my fingernail polish!" I said and I put it to it's usual black. She smiled.

"You are so lucky! Hey guess who is staying at our house! Harry Potter." I froze. No. no way. I couldn't… I wouldn't face him. But did I have a choice.

"that's cool ginny! Hey do you want to meet Krum?" she nodded. "Krum over here." I yelled. He looked up and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Yes Captain? Vat is it?" he asked as he approached me.

"Viktor this is my Goddaughter, Ginny Weasley." I said and he smiled at me.

"this is thee Veasley you speak of? Vhy didn't you say so? It is a pleasure to meet you Ginny. Lily alvays speaks fondly of you." He said shaking her hand. "And vich one is the boy you spoke of? I believe you said his name vas Charlie Veasley?" Charlie beamed and took a step forward.

"That would be me." He said. Krum shook his hand.

"Very nice to finally meet you. She alvays says such good things about you. She says you kept an eye out for her and treated her vith utmost respect." He said and he smiled at me.

"Really? She spoke about me?" he nodded and I blushed.

"Very often. You vere her favorite subject of conversation for a few monffs." He said and I blushed.

"Vas not. That's just all you ever seemed interested in. and besides. Vat I talk about is my choice." He looked a little put-out but Charlie was positively beaming.

"that's very true, captain I should not haff told them that. I am sorry for telling them personal fings."

I laughed.

"So was Krum lying?" he asked. I sighed. He was not going to drop this.

"In a vay."

"What's with the accent?"

"Oh I don't know I picked it up in Bulgaria. I guess I can drop it huh. It's weird not saying my 'w's as 'v's but I guess I could readjust." I said. He took my hand, it felt natural like that was where I was supposed be.

"Lily," he said and he stopped so I stopped and turned to him. He pulled me closer. "Lily I really like you. I always have. Could you give me a chance?" I smiled and nodded. I liked him too. I had to be honest with myself. His smile widened as he put his arm around my waist. All the sudden he threw me to the ground and jumped in front of me. A masked death-eater appeared in front of him and one right behind me. Soon we were surrounded. The one I recognized as Mr. Malfoy grabbed me by the arm.

"Were you going to kiss? Oops. Oh well I don't want my niece kissing a blood traitor. What are you thinking? Lily you are to stay with me for a while. I won't have you around these… idiots!" at that he pulled my sleeve back to reveal the dark mark branded into my arm. Charlie's smile fell.

"Lily, how could you?" I tried to speak but Lucius pointed his wand at me.

"Oh really, you didn't know she was a death-eater?" I finally found my voice.

"EX-death-eater. EX! I had been put under the imperius curse! Charlie please believe me. Please!" I cried he looked like he was seriously considering forgiving me. "I was three! Do you really think a child that young would willingly agree to something like that?" but that was the last thing I saw.

CHARLIE POV

I was about to tell her I could wait for her when she was blasted backwards by a spell. She hit a tree and slid unconsciously to the ground. Aurors came from every direction. The death-eaters disappeared and I ran to her side.

"HELP! Over here! She's been attacked!" my dad came running at the sound of my voice.

"Charlie? Oh my gosh Lily." I started crying. No I won't cry. Why am I crying. She's a death-eater. That explains why she was allowed into Slytherin and why she was accepted to Durmstrang. I got up and ran. I didn't know if I could forgive her.

LLIAN POV

When I arrived at the burrow nobody was speaking to me. I sat in my room all day every day until one day there was a knock at the door.

"Lilian? It's Harry can I come in?" I unlocked the door without movin. He entered the room and took one look at me. I looked him over he looked like his father with his mothers eyes.

"Vat do you vant?" he looked me in the eyes and looked away. I had been crying so they were the same color as his fathers. I think he realized as much.

"I just want to know why you lied." He said. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the door. It closed.

"Sit." I said and he did as he was told. "I didn't lie. He never asked and I vas going to tell him but it never came up. I vas warned by the ministry that I might be shunned. I didn't know vat I vould do without him so I never brought it up myself. I vas afraid. And now it is too late. I am going home tonight. Then he vill never see me again. I vill be at Hogwarts but only because Remus vants me home." He cut me off.

"Remus Lupin?" I nodded.

"He's my godfather. He is a verevolf so we are boff shunned. It is a lot easier getting along vith him than a foster family." I shrugged and he left.

CHRLIE POV

"Wait she said she was going to tell me?" he nodded. i sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Well go figure."

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Just after the final task.

LILY POV

They brought Harry in and he laid own on the bed next to mine. I saw the Black dog and sat upright.

"Snuffles?" he turned to me and came bounding over. He jumped up on my bed.

"Yeah it's good to see you too! Remus didn't tell me you vere here." He licked my face.

"Ok ok enough can I have my dog back?" harry said.

"As long as he keeps my secret." I said and he nodded. Mrs. Weasley looked at me like I was crazy. "Don't vorry about it." I saw a man walk in that I recognized immediately.

"SEV!" I said and he turned to me and honest to god smiled.

"Lily. It is good to have you back! Why didn't you Take potions this year?" I laughed.

"I've been going back and forth from Durmstrang to Hogvarts." Snuffles was still sitting on my bed and he began growling.

"I believe some of us should recognize who this pup is." Dumbledore said. And the dog was gone. Sirius Black in his place.

"SIRIUS! Oh it is so nice to see you! I have missed you so much!" I said as he wrapped me in a hug.

"I have missed you as well. What happened to your hair? Got tired of the red? And your eyes? Baby girl what did you do?" I laughed.

"I vas tired of looking like my mother." I said blushing slightly.

"So you decided you would look like my cousin?" I nodded. That was actually exactly what I was thinking.

"Black." Sev said. Sirius turned and faced him.

"Snivellious."

"Just stop fighting and get along for once." I said. They both looked at me and then shook hands. I smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

Almost everything.


	5. decisions

**Lilith: alright so here is the next chapter. It begins with the fight at the ministry in OoTP and ends with the battle of good vs. evil in DH and it is absolutely amazing in my opinion. ENJOY!**

Decisions.

LILIAN POV

They trusted me. They always had. I was sitting in school that day when I saw Harry go running past my classroom towards Professor Umbridge's office. I followed him Ron and Hermionie after feigning sickness. I listened as Harry asked the house elf if Sirius was home. Then I heard Dolores coming up the stairs.

"Are the three perpetrators in there? I want the truth miss Lestrange!" I nodded. She smiled. "Maybe you will be useful after all. Wand out and follow me." I did as I was told. Harry knew what my role in the order entailed and would understand.

---

We waited for snape to arrive. When he did he had a small conversation with Dolores. Then harry said something I understood immediately.

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!" I looked at Dolores. She looked puzzled but Snape had understood though he pretended not to.

"I have no idea what you mean." Harry looked at me and I nodded as discreetly as possible. I would go straight to the order.

"Professor Umbridge, Ma'am may I go to the hospital wing? That's

why I was out of class in the first place and my stomach hurts really bad." Hermionie looked at me and mouthed 'full moon?' I shook my head. I was not a werewolf, but it gave me an idea. "And my sister hasn't been in any of her classes. It is full moon so she is out sick as always." Everyone in school knew about my sister. When she was little she had been bitten by my ex-boyfriend, fenrir Greyback, right after he and I had gotten into a fight. Everybody in school knew this to be fact but no one told their parents because they thought she would kill them if they did. And I knew she would.

"Alright fine go ahead."

But the thing was I knew my sister wasn't here. She had been transported to the Malfoy manor as she always was before full moon, which meant she knew what was happening.

Voldemort had returned. And he was threatening Sirius.

CHARLIE POV

"Charlie? Charlie I know you are still mad about last year but you need to listen to me. Sirius is in trouble and your brother, Harry, Ginny, Hermionie, Luna, and Neville are going to try to help him which means the death eaters are going to try to kill them." I picked up the mirror.

"And why do you care! I bet you would like nothing more than to see Harry dead." I screamed. She had lied to me and I refused to forgive her.

"Actually that's what I am trying to prevent. Ask your mom. I am part of his protection." She said with a solemn look on her face.

"It's true." Came a voice from behind me. I turned to see bill standing there. He looked like he was mad at me. "You just couldn't see past the little thing she hadn't wanted to tell you. You realize she didn't want you to know because she was afraid you'd do just this. She loved you too much to hurt you. But now…"

"It's too late. You lost my admiration when you believed what my uncle said." She said and then she disappeared.

"I find it hard to believe you're my brother." Bill said before leaving me to wonder what I had done.

LILY POV

"Malfoy! Stop this nonsense! You too mum!" I yelled at them. They looked at me.

"And why should we do that?" Bella asked. I turned to my mother.

"Because Your cousin is on his way. He will Destroy you if you come anywhere near Harry." She looked at me suddenly afraid.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she shouted and I laughed. She actually thought I, Lily Lestrange, Had told Sirius directly.

"I didn't do anything but Harry was talking to Sirius' house elf. Therefore I am absolutely sure that Sirius will come after you." I said. She looked a little better but I could tell she was still terrified. "And if he comes, so will the rest of the order. You know that. I doubt they leave him alone for long, always afraid he will sneak out and be seen." I said slightly smug. I knew for a fact he was never alone for more than 5 minutes.

"By the time they get here our Lord will be here. He will destroy them as though they are maggots." I frowned slightly.

"Don't hurt Harry, Please." I said quietly so only Bellatrix would hear me.

"I won't personally injure_ him _I promise. But my cousin, well that's a different story." She whispered in my ear.

"thanks." I whispered.

---------

'I owe you an apology. Come on at least you need to look at me…" I threw a silencing charm at Severus.

"It's not you I am mad at its Bellatrix. She tried to injure Harry. I don't think I can forgive her. She promised me too!" I took the silencing charm off Sev.

"Well it seems your right all you can do is sulk around my house. Maybe you should go tell Harry. Who you are, I mean. I honestly think it would help him through the grieving process. Especially if he knows who you are. I love you because I loved your mother and you remind me of her, but I hate your brother because he looks like your father and I hated your father. But for him you'd be like an answered prayer. A living relative is more cherished to him than a broomstick. And you know how much he loves to play quidditch." I laughed he was so like James.

"I will tell him when I'm ready to admit to him that we are related." I was interrupted by a knock at the door. " if I am right that'll be Cissy come looking for me. I better leave." He nodded. "Bye Sev."

"Bye My Flower."

CHARLIE POV

"Oh thank god your all right." I said as I pulled Ginny in for a hug. I helped her to the couch. "Lily contacted me and I did my best but I couldn't get to the burrow. Thank you for coming guys."

"Wait you spoke to Lily?" Ron inquired. Yeah. But it hadn't been a very pleasant conversation.

"Actually, as bill will tell you. We kinda got into a slight row. I haven't seen or heard from her since." Suddenly the flames erupted in large green sparks.

"Sorry, to barge in Charlie but I need to speak to Ginny." Lily said as she stepped out of the fire place.

"No Problem." I said as she and ginny disappeared.

"What was that about?"

LILY POV

"What do you want?" I sighed. Wasn't it obvious?

"Did Charlie mention me?" I asked and she looked utterly confused.

"Yeah but didn't you guys have a row? I didn't think it would matter now." She said. Oh poor naïve ginevra.

"I told him i didn't love him anymore because I am still mad at him. I didn't mean it. I'm still head over heels for your git of a brother. But don't tell him. I prefer to watch him fret over it." I said. She looked at me weird. I pulled out my five way mirror which immediately showed me Charlie pacing around the living room of his flat every now and then looking at the fire. "It's charmed so that I can see him but he can't see me right now. No matter what he tries. He didn't listen to me you know. I warned him about what you six were going to do and he didn't believe me because his anger got in the way." Charlie looked at the mirror, considered it for a minute and then looked back at the fire. "I better get you back before he has an aneurysm. Thanks Ginny." I said.

"No problem." She said with a smile. She gave me a hug and then disappeared into the green flames.

RON POV

Ginny appeared in the flames and stepped out of the fireplace.

"What did she want?" I asked, well actually more like I demanded. She shook her head as she sat down.

"Just to make sure that us six were alright. She warned bill and Charlie about what we were doing and Bill warned the order. That's whe Charlie and her fought, wasn't it Charlie. You refused to listen to her and she got mad at you." She said turning to Charlie. "She apologized again didn't she. And you were tired of hearing it. You didn't believe her,thought she was playing some sort of trick on you huh? Well she wasn't and we got injured. Happy? She really really liked you, that's why she didn't tell you, why she left that out when she told you about herself. Why she covered it up. Because she didn't want _this_ to happen but that wasn't good enough for you. You went and ruined a perfectly good life. You ruined _her_. I hope your happy." She said and she left, without another word. The rest of us just sat there and stared at the place where she'd been sitting. Then we looked at Charlie.

"I've really screwed up big time haven't I." was all he said.

HARRY POV

I saw her at the burrow every now and then but I had though she had already graduated. But there she was at the Slytherin table, watching me as intently as I watched Draco who sat next to her. Every now and then I would look up and catch her watching me and wonder why she never willingly met my gaze as Draco did. She always looked down at her food when she realized I was looking at her. But I had more important things to worry about.

"Why Lilian watching you mate?" ron asked once at dinner. I shrugged.

"Not the slightest. But she never meets my gaze…" I said looking up just as she looked at goyle who was obviously asking why I was watching her. She shrugged and started playing with her food the way one does when they are nervous. I knew she was in the order and therefore was doing anything she could to keep an eye on me but not even McGonagall watched me that close. I wondered if she had other, darker motives to watch me this closely. But I immediately shook that from my head. Remus trusted her and he was like a father to me. I ought to trust her too.

"Hello Harry. Have you seen Ginny recently?" a voice asked. I turned to see Lilian.

"Not since yesterday. Why do you ask?" I replied. Now that she mentioned it Ginny had been disappearing a lot.

"She was supposed to meet me in the RoR but never showed. I wonder where she, Oh there she is. Thanks anyway Harry!" I watched as she walked over to Ginny who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Michael Corner, wondering what in the world RoR stood for…

LILIAN POV

"Ginny! Where were you last night? We were supposed to meet up and talk." She blushed and looked at the boy sitting next to her whom I recognized to be Michael Corner, his Aunt was a death eater and his mother and father were aurors. I smiled. "Oh, Ok hey how about we meet up next weekend, Michael, you don't mind do you? If Ginny spends next Saturday with me, I mean." He obviously heard the slight threat behind that and shook his head.

"Not at all Gin!" he said in one of those really perky obviously fake enthusiastic voices. Ginny noticed and shot me a playful Death glare before laughing.

"Okay, next weekend, normal place." She said and as I walked away I heard Michael asking why in the world ginny would want to hang out with me. I held back a laugh as I exited the great hall.

The night of Dumbledore's death.

BILL POV

I had been informed that the entire order was to patrol the Hogwarts grounds tonight while Dumbledore was out of the castle. I didn't bother to question it.

Lupin and I were in the seventh floor corridor where the RoR was when everything went black. I could hear footsteps so Lupin and I pressed ourselves against the wall. W waited till the voices and footsteps were gone before we dared to move. When we got out of the hallway we ran into none other than the man responsible for infecting the only two werewolves that were ever accepted into Hogwarts. Fenrir Greyback.

"Why if it isn't the little Lupin boy. And you brought me fresh food!" he said and scratched me across the face. I felt the teeth in my arm just as I registered the shouts of others coming to help. Everything turned black and I let myself fall unconscious.

LILIAN POV

I was in the hospital wing when they brought Bill in. I had tried standing up to my mom when she tried to hurt Lupin. I threw a curse her way and in return I was hit with four to eight curses at once. I wasn't really aware of anything but bill.

"Bill?" I asked and people moved so I could see the boy who had been there for me even when Nobody else was. I turned to Lupin.

"My Ex?" I guessed. He nodded. Suddenly I was furious. "When I see that no good two timing sorry excuse fr a living creature again I will tear him limb from limb! He has hurt too many people close to me and I won't just stand by while he destroys everything and everyone I am close too." I nearly screamed. Lupin smiled.

"Gonna avenge me? And bill and your evil no good sister? I like this side of you. Though I hope I never piss you off enough to see it." He said. I smiled at him.

"Remmy this type of anger will NEVER be directed at you love. Unless you were to kill my brother, then I might have to kill you." I said jokingly. He laughed and then the doors flew open. In flew the rest of the fighters and molly.

"Oh god Remus! I'm so glad your okay!" Tonks said.

"Hello Nymphydora. Glad to see your alright." I said and she turned to look at me.

"Yes and I'm glad to see that even eight spels at once can't sop you." She said which of course made Remmy blow his top.

"Eight! EIGHT!?! They hit you with eight spells AT ONCE?!?" I nodded.

"Obviosly you don't mess with my mum…" I said at which he became angrier.

"YOUR MUM?!?!?! THAT BITCH IS NOT YOUR MOTHER LILIAN!!! YOUR MOTHER WAS MY BEST MATES WIFE!!! DON"T YOU DARE TRY TO REPLACE HER WITH… WITH THAT LITTLE SLUT!" he said and I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"BECAUSE MY PARENTS LOVED ME SO MUCH THEY DIDN"T EVEN RCOGNIZE ME THE NIGHT THEY DIED!!! THEY DIED FOR HARRY BUT THEY COULDN'T EVEN RCOGNIZE ME!!! YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GLAD THAT I AM SEVENTEEN BECAUSE NOW I CAN LEAVE YOUR HOUSe AND GET AWAY FROM ALL THOSE MEMORIES THAT YOU BRING BACK!!! NOW THAT I CAN LEAVE I CAN FORGET ALL ABOUT THE BITCH WHO DARED TO FORGET HER OWN DAUGHTER!" I screamed and ran, right past Harry and out the doors into the empty school hallways.

HARRY POV

I Couldn't believe what I had just heard. All eyes were focused on me as I tried to process everything. If Her parents had died to defend me… that meant her parents were my parents which meant that… No it just wasn't possible.

I had a living Relative. I had a Sister.

Summer of BILL AND FLEURS WEDDING

LILIAN POV

"I can't believe I am going to do this." I muttered as I opened the door. "Molly? Lupin? Arthur? Bill?" I said and soon there were people all around me. I noticed one person in particular at the back of the room. "Remmy? I'm sorry. What I said that night was unexceptable. I was angry and I took it out on you right after I promised I wouldn't. I know that Lily was my mum and that she loved me it's just that she ws never there for me. Bellatrix might not of been the best role model but she took care of me. She loved me. I wasn't thinking. She was just the closest thing I ever had to a mum and you know that. Aside from Molly she's the only maternal figure I ever really knew." I stepped toward him and he came over and gave me a hug. I whispered in his ear, "I'm so sorry Remmy. You know I love you. I won't yell at you like that again." I promised. He let me go and looked me in the eyes.

"I have to admit it is partially my fault. I just lost it when you called that sorry excuse for a human your mum and I shouldn't have blown my top like that. Can you forgive me?" he asked and I smiled wiping tears from my eyes.

"Only if you can forgive me." I said and I saw him wiping tears from his eyes.

"I forgave you the minute you left." He whispered. I smiled and gave him a hug. "Hey your brother is upstairs. You might want to go talk to him. Ginny, Ron, and Hermionie are there as well. And I think maybe Charlie is in his room you might want to talk to your brother first though and then get some sleep before talking to Charlie." He said and I smiled.

"I love you Moony." And he nodded.

" I love you too Flower." He said. I walked up the stairs and as I did so I changed my hair to match mum's. it was blood red and in tight locks. I went to the door I knew to be ron's and knocked as I opened it.

"Harry?" I said as I opened the door. He stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Hi." He said. Then he turned away from me. I gave up and went to sit next to him.

"Please at least look at me. You know I didn't mean any of what I said. I just apologized to Remus and now I want to apologize to you. I was mad, Fenrir has now infected remus, My 'sister', and Bill and it was just too much to handle. Then he decided to get all overprotective…"

"You think I even care about what you said? No, I'm mad that you didn't tell me sooner." I looked at him.

"I wasn't allowed to." I said and he looked at me. He saw the tears that were for the second time since I had arrived at the burrow building up in my eyes. "Remus kept telling me to but Dumbledore told me not to until what happened that night happened. I was scared, and at the same time worried about what you'd think. I was afraid you'd hate me for what happened and that sounds stupid but it's true. I've seen in Voldemorts memories what happened, and they didn't even recognize me. I saw it in Bellatrix's memories, in Lucius' memories, in Your memories." I said. He looked up again and I could see he was on the verge of crying as well.

"So you didn't tell me because Dumbledore told you not to. Wow now I feel stupid. I thought you hated me. This explains why you kept such a close eye on me." I nodded.

"You look like dad. I wanted to watch over you the way Severus watched after me. He always complained when I ignored him because he said I was acting too much like my father for his liking. It drove me nuts because like you our father was sort of arrogant and self confident but he had a good head on his shoulders. He was smart. He was quidditch captain and head boy. He was the one who sat in the library for hours either to watch our mum or to help the younger students work on assignments. He was intelligent and not afraid to show it." I said and I noticed that now all of them were looking right at me.

"I never knew that. I mean from what I saw in snape's memories,"

"Severus,"

"yes him. From what I saw of his memories of my father he was just an arrogant toe rag." I shook my head.

"That's just what Sev saw. His vision of our father was so clouded with hate and jealousy he couldn't see what was right in front of him." I said. Then without warning, he gave me a hug.

"I'm glad I know." He said. I hugged him back.

"Hey harry I'm sorry but I really need some sleep I haven't slept since I left that night, at least not well. And by the way," I said stopping in the doorway and turning to face him, "I love you bro." he smiled and I saw the tears falling down his face. I turned my hair black and left. Tomorrow would be a long day.

CHARLIE POV

I entered Lily and Harry's room as quietly as possible with Ginny ron and Hermionie right behind me. They went over to Harry's bed and I went over to Lily's. I held up one finger. I held up two. I held up three and we all yelled,

"WAKE UP!" Lily rolled out of bed and landed on her butt while harry just about flew out of bed. Both reached instinctively for their wands. Harry put on his glasses. Lily reached for her box of contacts. Once both of them could see they lowered their wands and said in unison,

"Don't do that." Then they both sat on their beds and while Hermionie and Ron spoke with Harry, ginny and I spoke to Lily.

"So you told Harry last night. Feel any better?" I said jokingly and she pushed me off the bed.

"Shut up. I'm still Mad at you. Good morning Ginny. Did harry say anything else about it after I left the room last night?" she asked as I got up and brushed the dirt off my arse.

"Not really. He didn't say much aside from 'I've got a sister.' Over and over again." She said. Lily smiled. "Why aren't you talking to Charlie. I mean yes he's a git and all but that doesn't mean you should ignore him." I flicked her in the head but she just swatted my hand away.

"Because he still hasn't admitted he over reacted and apologized for it." She said and it suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't.

"Lily? I'm really sorry I over reacted and it was wrong of me to believe Lucius Malfoy. I am truly sorry. Can you forgive me?" I said as sincerely as possible. She turned to me and I could tell she was fighting back tears.

"Yeah Charlie, love, I can forgive you. It was awful of me to assume you wouldn't over react if I kept it from you. I should have just told you outright. Can you forgive me?" she said and I nodded. I sat back down on the bed and she gave me a hug. "Oh and I didn't mean what I said, Love, you know that right?" she whispered in my ear and I smiled.

"Of course baby girl. Hey how about I take you out to dinner tonight. Harry's birthday is tomorrow and I'm sure you'd like to get a present for him."

"That sounds good. It would be nice to go somewhere other than these crazy overprotected houses." She said and I smiled.

"I know what you mean."

HARRY POV

I was awoken too early.

I sat there and listened to Hermionie and Ron talk about maybe going some place tonight but i knew I couldn't go.

"Guys. Not allowed out of the house, remember? I'm stuck here until we leave for our little hunt. Hermionie, any luck on R.A.B.?" I asked, but my answer came from across the room.

"What about R.A.B.? Charlie Ginny go downstairs and get Harry and I some breakfast please?" Lily said. They nodded and I pulled out my wand.

"Muffliato."

"Now, as I was saying, What about R.A.B.? Does this have something to do with that stupid locket of his?" we all looked at her stunned.

"How do you know about the Locket?" I asked.

"How do you think he knew where to find it. I showed him. Voldemort," ron winced at the name, "Oh grow up ron, Voldemort showed me where it was. Told me to make sure nobody found it. Then he went and got himself destroyed. Smart man. Merlin anyway I told R.A.B. where it was and he left. I never saw him again." She said.

"But then you must know who he is!" Ron said, but Lily shook her head.

"All I know is his last name was Black. I never found out what branch though. I wasn't allowed into that room at Grimauld place. Sirius and Remus both thought it a bad idea. Had me keeping an eye on Kreacher, such a sweetheart, Kreacher was. Always kept me well fed and informed. I wasn't allowed to go to the Malfoy Manor but he sure was." She said. I stared at her. Only she could have gotten that far off topic. I could tell the other two knew as well as I did there was no getting her back on the topic of R.A.B. but at least now we knew where to look.


	6. AN IMPORTANT!

**A/N**

**I Know I know You have permission to yell at me!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**My Word thing isn't working… **

** Anyways I just thought I would use the stupid school computer to tell you that I is sorry so very very very very very very very very very very very very Sorry.**

** *Sits and waits for you to stop ranting…***

** BUT!!!!! ALL IS NOT LOST!!!!!!!**

**I am getting a new Computer, and IT HAS A WORKING WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!! I will be able to write again.**

** To celebrate I am going to type up the two new stories I am working on. There Is one Harry Potter And one Chronicles Of Narnia. I know you love me Right?**

**Anyways don't give up on me, Please? I love you all!**

** LILITH EVANS VOLTURI**


	7. A New start

_**A/N ok so I am going to skip forward here. It will help the story move and get you to more LP/CW action! This chapter starts during the final battle, right before harry approaches Voldemort.**_

**A New Start**

**LILIAN POV**

"Ah Lilian, my gem. Beautiful to see you again. Done fooling around with the stupid order and rejoin me?" Tom Riddle said in his low voice. I realized after one look at Bella's face that he was using his seduction voice. Again.

"No I came here to tell you that thanks to you idiots my godfathers are both dead, my godson's Mother is dead, MY Close friend Fred is dead and countless underage students were murdered. Not to Mention I passed Pansy Parkinson lying face down on the ground. I recognized her death as the work of Dolohov and will be informing her parents. And I warn you if you even think of touching my goddaughter I will destroy you. Same goes for her family and my brother. Got it Bastard?" I said looking him in the eyes. I heard those fatal words murmured from behind me and spun just in time to see Green light shoot out of Dolohov's wand and hit me in the chest.

**CHARLIE POV**

When Nott carried Lilian out of the forest it was all I could do to keep from killing him. She was pale and lifeless. I knew what had happened. HE set her down at my feet.

"Bellatrix says Lilian loved you. I just want you to know it was Dolohov who killed her. I loved her like a daughter. I will not participate in this fight anymore when it is killing innocents. I will quietly and remorsefully take my punishment whether it be a Dementor's kiss or a cell in Azkaban. But I am sorry for what I did and what has happened." I nodded. Flitwick stepped forward and led Theodore away. I fell to my knees and cried over my Love's lifeless body.

"Baby. My Love. Don't Leave me. I Love you and I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. Come on please." Then I heard a miraculous sound. "POMFREY! SHE IS BREATHING PLEASE HELP!" I yelled. She and my mother came running.

"It c-c-can't b-b-be. No. Sh-sh-she w-w-was dead." Molly said after examining her. I carried her inside and ran for reinforcements.

**LILIAN POV**

"Mom?" I asked. A group of people stood around me. "Dad? Remmy? Dora? Siri? Sev? Is it you. But you're… Which means I'm…? No no no. What about Harry? And… and… NO!" I said falling to my knees. Remus came over and wrapped his arm around me.

"Shih. Cub it's okay. Your brother knows what needs to be done." I realized I could not cry. "Now baby, sometime you will get to join us."

"But not today." Sirius and Sev said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Yes sweet heart not today. Somebody who truly loves you has the power to bring you back." My father said.

"I'm sorry for everything. Honestly I am. I Love all of you. More than you know." I said.

"We know baby doll. It's alright. Take care of my little boy for me okay?" Dora said. I nodded.

"I love you and I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. Come on please." I heard a voice say. I felt tears hit my head. I looked up and then right back at my family. My Mom stepped forward and hugged me.

"Go on love its okay. We will be waiting for you when your time comes. And always remember that we love you." She said I nodded. A staircase to a door appeared and I took it slowly. When I reached the top and turned to say goodbye, they were already gone.

**HARRY POV**

With Voldemort defeated and all eyes on me, I walked over to where Charlie stood with my recently revived sister. "Lilian." I said quietly. She turned and smiled.

"Oh I knew you could do it harry! I knew it! Are you all right? No broken bones or major lacerations, no brain injuries or concussions no…" I placed my hand over her mouth.

"A few bumps bruises and cuts but I will survive. I've definitely had worse." I said. Molly was doting over Ginny. I spotted my friends and decided. "Lily. Come with me?" she nodded.

"Put your cloak on or we will never get there." I nodded knowing she knew where we were headed. When we got to Ron and Hermione she beckoned for them to follow. They got up and followed her out. On the way we passed Peeves who was flying through the corridor's singing:_ We did it we bashed them wee Potter's the one! Now Voldy's gone Moldy so let's have some fun._

Lilian spoke first.

"When I died, I saw Tonks. She asked me to take care of Teddy. Can he live with me? She said. I nodded.

"I need a little time away from any reminders of Remus. Only time will help." She nodded and I knew she understood.

"And the thing you dropped. The one that was in the snitch. Avery brought it to me. I think I'm going to keep it just for luck. I don't plan on using it." She said. I smiled.

"I should hope not miss potter." Dumbledore's portrait said smiling. I then realized we finally reached the headmaster's - no Head mistress' office.

"And then there's this, I don't want it." I said holding up the Elder Wand.

"But that's…"

"I know what it is Ron. I don't want it. I'm going to bury it AFTER…" I put my broken wand on the table, "_reparo"_ I said. It flew together and spouted red sparks. There was a knock on the door. In walked Charlie.

"Harry may I talk to you?" I nodded. I followed him to the hallway.

**CHARLIE POV**

"Listen, about Lilian…" I started. Harry raised a hand to stop me.

"Let her come to you. Don't impose yourself. She will need your support and you will need hers but don't make a nuisance of yourself." He said and I nodded. "I don't want to see her hurt again Charlie. It was painful. And I didn't even know her. I won't let that happen again. Watch out or the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort will be after your ass. Got it?" I nodded meekly. "Good. Sis needs you. Go see her." I smiled.

"Thank you harry." He waved me off.

"Don't make me regret it. Now go." I nodded and shook his hand. I re-entered the office. Lilian ran to me and right into my arms. I felt her tears beginning to soak my shirt.

"Shh. Come on baby girl. Let's go get some rest. 'Tis have been a long night." I said. We headed for the Gryffindor portrait hole. I led her up to Harry and Ron's room. She lay down on the empty bed I had once occupied. "That was my bed. The one you are sitting on." I said, lying down next to her. I waited for her to lie down on her own. It was hard but I had to respect Harry's wishes.

"Do you miss him yet?" I didn't need to ask who.

"Kinda I am still trying to realize he really is gone. Fred was MY protégée and George was Bill's. I was always closer to Fred. And now, with him gone, I don't know. I do know it will be hard and you ought to know I will be here if you need me." I said she nodded.

"Charlie? Stay with me tonight?" I looked into her obviously scared eyes. I melted under her gaze.

"Let me go check on Ron and Ginny. Then I will be right back." She nodded and curled up on the bed. I walked down the stairs to the common room. There I found Harry Hermione Ron and Ginny. "Harry? Mate? You okay?" I asked. He looked up and nodded I noticed the dark circles and bags under his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be with Lily?" Ginny said.

"Harry requested I don't push myself back into her life. I respect a bloke's requests. That's why I am down here. She wants me to stay with her overnight and I wanted to make sure Harry was okay with it?" I asked. He nodded.

"As long as she makes the decision." I smiled.

"Thanks Mate." He nodded and I headed back upstairs. I found her sound asleep. I sat down in the chair next to her. "Lily though you probably can't hear me I just want you to know I love you no matter what. And I will wait forever if that's what it takes." I said taking her hand.

"Ugh you make it impossible to mistrust you. Fine. Go ahead. Just don't hurt her. Otherwise we four will be after you." Harry said from behind...

"You heard that huh? I guess Ginny sent you up to apologize?" he nodded. "'S'alright mate. No hard feelings. Be kind to my sis and I'll be kind to yours. Sound fair?" I asked. He nodded. I moved to sit on the bed next to Lily. "I really do love her. I always have." I said quietly. He smiled. Ginny walked in.

"we all need some sleep. Come on Harry. You two ron and Hermione." I smiled. They nodded. They quickly fell asleep but I stayed cwide awake pondering the same question I had been hit with when I first met Lilian all those years ago.

What now?

_**A/N duhduhduh! I has a question for you too! Do you guys want me to continue this story? Or not? REVIEW PLEASE? Lots of love, (LoL) **_

_** LILITH**_


End file.
